SWAT Kats: One more night here in your arms
by Aoi Rayne
Summary: The Pastmaster won't rest till he has 'Callista' as his bride, but Tbone isn't about to let that happen! TboneCallie & RazorFelina This is right after the Deadly Pryamid episode.
1. Save her or die trying

**Chapter 1**

"Shit! How did that damn troll survive the lava pit?" T-bone shouted angrily, he bit back another curse as a stream of fire shot past the jet.

"I don't know buddy, but we can't get near him." Razor answered trying to stay calm, he need to keep his mind on aiming the weapons.

T-bone, on the other hand, felt terrible. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, his chest was in mega pain. He was sure his struggle with King Katchu Pichu a few hours ago had broken more than a couple of ribs. Of course T-bone knew Razor wasn't doing well either. When they were back at the hanger he noticed Razor limping and favoring his left arm, possibly from being flung across a room by a giant, snarling mummy.

"Oh, shit!" this time it was Razors turn to curse, "That monster has Callie!"

Razor heard his partner say more cuss words than he could count, some of which he didn't even know existed as they dodged another fire blast. Razor knew T-bone loved Callie more than anything, even if she never knew that he'd do anything to save her. Razor loved Callie too but, it was a brotherly love, he saw Callie as a sister and nothing more. Razor loved another she-kat, one that made his heart jump into his throat every time he heard her voice over his helmet transmitter.

As if on cue, "This is LieutenantFelina Feral. Need some help guys?" Razor was sure his heart skipped a thousand times. T-bone answered her while Razor recovered from his heart attack.

"That would be greatly appreciated Lieutenant**. **That midget zombie has Ms. Briggs, and we can't attack without harming her. If you can get her out of there we'll take care of the Pastmaster." T-bone stated as he dodged yet another fire blast, damn that dragon the Pastmaster was riding was getting on his nerves.

"Consider it done; just make sure you keep old snagglepuss busy." Lieutenant Feral answered, cussing under her breath as she dodged a fire blast that came her way.

"Roger, be on your guard Lieutenant." Razor replied when he finally regained his composure.

"Let's kick some tail!" T-bone growled as the plan was set into action.

Felina knew she had one chance to do this right. She carefully maneuvered her Enforcer helicopter behind and above the Pastmaster and Ms. Briggs on the dragons back. She switched on the autopilot, grabbed the rope ladder attached to the wench and jumped.

As Felina jumped, T-bone steered the Turbokat right into the dragons' flight path and yelled over the loud speaker, "Oi, Corpse face, bet ya can't catch us!" T-bone taunted the Pastmaster even more by switching off one of the Turbokats three engines.

"You fools will never beat me!" The Pastmaster shouted above the winds, "Callista will be mine this time!" he emphasized his point by grabbing Callie harshly by the arm and dragging her to him.

"I'll never be yours you little creep!" Callie screamed jerking her arm free, wincing when his claws dug into her skin as she pulled away. She had stayed quiet until now, hoping the SWAT Kats would save her but enough was enough, the toad was getting too cozy with her, and she hated it. She got up to run but crashed right into something, as they fell back with a yelp Callie noticed who it was, "Lieutenant Feral!" She exclaimed in happiness.

"Come on Deputy Mayor let's get you out of here!" Felina said hastily taking Ms. Briggs by the other arm. Lucky for them, the Pastmaster was too busy with the SWAT Kats to notice.

"You can do better than thaaat" T-bone teased over the loud speaker dodging a claw swipe this time, he laughed heartily when he saw steam literally shoot out of the Pastmasters' ears, but cringed when his chest pain spiked sharply. _'Mental note, laughing hurts...' _he thought to himself as he did a barrel roll maneuver to escape another claw swipe.

"We're almost there Deputy Mayor!" Felina shouted over her shoulder at Callie below her as they climbed up the rope ladder. "No!" Callie and Felina turned in time to see the Pastmaster send an energy blast from his pocket watch and hit Felina's Enforcer chopper above them. "Callista is mine! If I cannot have her no one will!" The Pastmaster hollered above the winds, the resulting explosion and the girls screaming as they fell.

Just as the blast hit the chopper and exploded, the dragon grabbed the Turbokats' wing and hurled the jet behind him. T-bone and Razor slammed into their harnesses as the sudden jerk launched them forward. T-bone let out a mix between a cough and a yelp before grabbing his chest with a hiss. Ignoring his pain he quickly got the jet under control from its crazy spin in time for Razor to see Felina and Callie falling,

"T-BONE!" Razor shouted.

"I see 'em!" T-bone hollered back as he switched on all the engines and rocketed into a nosedive. Catching up to the girls T-bone matched their speed with his jet.

"I'm opening canopy...NOW!" Razor called out, pushing the release button that slid the canopy back.

"Just a lil mooore!" T-bone said though gritted teeth, the Gs were getting to be too much for him. The pressure on his chest was causing it to throb so intensely his head was beginning to spin. He eased the jet close enough to the girls where him and Razor could reach out and pull them in. "I gotcha Miss. Briggs!" T-bone yelled above the roar of the jets engines as he grabbed her by the hand.

"T-bone, Lieutenant Feral isn't moving!" Callie cried out and pointed to Felina being pulled into Razors arms.

Razor carefully cradled Felina in his arms as he brought her gently into the cockpit. Razor looked up to see if Callie was inside yet but saw the ground rushing up to them instead, "T-BONE!" he shouted once again.

T-bone looked to see what his partner was shouting about as he was pulling Callie into the jet. "AW CRUD!" T-bone exclaimed and hauled a now screaming Callie into the jet before yanking back the controls and pulling the Turbokat out of its dive, missing the ground by mere feet. "It's ok Ms. Briggs, you're safe now, and you can open your eyes." T-bone calmly said, softly placing his hand on Callies' shoulder.

Callies' ears perked up at the sound of T-bones voice. He sounded tired, weak even, T-bone never sounded that way before. It worried her. She slowly looked up at T-bones face, and saw blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. 'T-bone," She gasped, "you're..."

He cut her off, "Shh, I don't want to worry Razor..." He whispered, gesturing back to his partner, who was franticly examining Lieutenant Feral for any other injuries; other than the bump on her head.

"Is Lieutenant Feral alright, buddy?" T-bone asked, forcing himself to sound normal, but Callie could tell it hurt him to do that.

"I think she's fine, just unconscious. How'd this happen to her, Ms. Briggs?" Razor asked.

"I think she hit her head on the dragon's tail when her helicopter blew." Callie answered after giving T-bone another worried look.

"What do we do now buddy?" Razor asked, as he gingerly moved Felina to where she was sitting on the cockpit floor between his legs so she wouldn't get jostled around as much.

"Well, the Pastmaster seems to be set on having Ms. Briggs for himself, and knowing that wacko gnome, he won't stop till he has her." T-bone stated, helping Callie adjust herself more comfortably in his lap so he could steer the Turbokat more easily.

"Where'd he go anyway?" Callie asked looking around. The SWAT Kats looked around also, but saw nothing.

"I don't see any Time Vortexes and nothing's showing up on radar, so he must have fled." Razor announced.

"So what do you think we should do?" Callie questioned, looking back at T-bone.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take you back to base, Ms. Briggs." T-bone implied, looking down at her.

"What? T-bone we can't do that! Lieutenant Feral may need medical attention." Razor protested.

"I know that Razor, but we don't know if the Pastmaster is still out there. He could attack us while we're taking her to MegaKat General, and with our jet in need of repair we wouldn't stand much of a chance. We can guard Ms. Briggs a lot easier at base anyway. No one knows where it is so she'll be safer there. As for Lieutenant Feral, we'll wait till she regains consciousness, and then set up a meeting with Feral to get her." T-bone retorted, he was starting to sweat from the strain of trying to ignore the undying pain in his chest, he was getting light-headed too.

"But T-bone, she may not wake-up for awhile, what'll we do then?" Razor argued.

"We'll have to wait and see buddy...Or would you rather risk it?" T-bone answered.

Razor thought for a moment, "Alright," he replied "but Ms. Briggs, you'll have to wear a blindfold, it being our _secret_ base and all..."

"That's alright, I don't mind. Why would I want to reveal the hideout of Megakat city's finest heroes anyway?" Callie jokingly said, removing her glasses and closing her eyes, ready for the blindfold to be placed on her. Instead she felt T-bone take her glasses from her hands, place them somewhere, then take her hands in his own, and place them on the jets control stick.

"I need you to fly for a bit while I do this..." T-bones voice, it was so close to her ear she felt his lips graze the edge, sending shivers down her spine. "Just hold it right there..." He whispered, his breath tickling the inside of her ear.

_'Easy Callie-girl, he's just trying to keep you calm...' _Callie thought as she felt her heart begin to race. T-bone placed the blindfold over Callies' eyes, tying it gently, and being careful not to tie her hair in the knot as well. Then Callie felt T-bones large hands slide over hers and take the controls, but he wouldn't let Callie slip her hands from under his.

T-bones voice came to her ear again, "Would you like to help me fly?" Callie could feel his hands slightly shake, so she slowly nodded. _'T-bone is so worried about me and the others he's hiding his own pain so we don't have to worry about him...' _Callie thought solemnly.

"Ok, back to base." T-bone said, forcing himself to sound normal.

Flying the Turbokat was really easy...with T-bones guidance. He would gently push or pull one way and Callie did the rest. It was actually kind of fun for her. Being the Deputy Mayor there was no time for any fun, especially with Mayor Manx and his golf obsession.

After some time, Callie felt T-bone lean down to her ear again, "Here comes the hard part, so let's take it slow and easy." He picked up her left hand, placed it on the throttle, and slowly pulled it back. Then his hand left hers, flicked the switch that let the landing gear down, and put his hand back on hers to pull the throttle back more until they stopped.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I made some corrections after looking over the story several times. As you can see its still the same I just fixed some minor errors that have been bothering me. I have done the same to the rest of the chapters as well. I hope you enjoy the Chapters to come and Thank you all for reading and commenting it keeps me wanting to write more for you.

Your humble Vixen,

Aoi-chan3


	2. Guests at the Hanger

**Chapter 2**

Callie felt as if she were on an elevator, and heard the hum of a motor.

"Here we are." Callie heard Razor say when the movement and humming had stopped.

Callie heard T-bone, forcing himself to sound normal again, say, "Razor, you can look after the Lieutenant and Ms. Briggs. I'll see what we can do about rooms and find the first aid kit."

Callie then heard Razor ask, "Alright, but can you help me with the Lieutenant? I don't want to jump down with her in case she has more injuries."

"Gotcha." T-bone replied. "Oh, here Ms. Briggs let me get that." Callie felt T-bone untie the blindfold and place her glasses back on her face.

"Ah, um, thank you." She said feeling her cheeks warm. T-bone then kindly helped her out and off the jet, and then turned to help Razor with Felina.

"Feel free to look around Ms. Briggs." Razor said with grunt as he tried to lower Felina as gently as possible into his partners waiting arms.

"Just try not to touch anything, Razors still got some stuff that's in the experimental stages." T-bone stated as he carried Felina over to an old pilots seat in the corner and carefully set her down. "I'll be right back." he said over his shoulder as he walked over to a steel ladder on the far wall and proceeded to climb it. Callie watched T-bone slowly ascend the ladder, seeing him wince in pain each time he had to pull himself up to the next step. She was about to follow him, to see if he needed help, but then remembered that he didn't want to let Razor know he was hurt. So Callie decided to explore the hanger, leaving Razor to tend to Felina, knowing she was in good hands.

' Oh, sweet Bast let her be alright...' Razor prayed, removing Felina's Enforcer armor, carefully avoiding parts that would offend. As he took off her dented helmet, a lock of her ebony colored hair fell onto her face. Razor hesitated a moment, then gently pushed it away and cupped her cheek in his hand. Then he saw her eyes flutter and felt his stomach do a somersault. "Feli-Lieutenant Feral?" Razor gasped, jerking his hand away and blushing slightly.

Felina thought she was dead. When her chopper blew she really thought she was dead, especially when everything went black. Then she felt warm like she was wrapped in sunlight. She also felt like she was soaring in the sky but she knew she wasn't soaring on her own, she felt someone holding her, guiding her in their flight. _'Am I in heaven? Am I really dead? I'm sorry Uncle, I've failed you...' _Felina thought to herself. She looked up to see who was guiding her in their flight; he looked familiar, only she couldn't make out his face. All she could see are his eyes; they were light brown in color and looked at her lovingly. Suddenly, Felina heard a voice call her name. In a rush she was launched back into her body and into reality. Felina slowly opened her eyes, "Ouch, my head..." Felina sat up and rubbed her forehead.

"Fel-er, Lieutenant? Are you alright?" Felina looked up to see Razor staring at her.

"Razor? Where am I?" Felina asked looking about.

"You're at our base Lieutenant. How do you feel?" Razor asked, helping her to her feet.

"Other than my head feeling like it'd been beaten with a steel bat, I feel fine." Felina answered rubbing her forehead more.

"That's great! Err, that you're ok..." Razor said, and then hurried on to say, "Um, would you like to look around?" Razor was glad that his mask covered most of his face, because when Felina turned and smiled at him, he was sure his face turned bright pink.

Felina gasped, "Is Ms. Briggs alright?!"

Razor pointed to Callie, who was carefully leaning over a table to look at a glovatrix, and he answered, "She's just fine. We brought both of you here to protect you from another attack from the Pastmaster."

Felina cocked her head, "You couldn't defeat the Pastmaster?" she asked, thoroughly confused. The SWAT Kats could defeat anyone; they couldn't take down a shrimp like the Pastmaster?

"Ahem, I may be able to answer that. By the way, I'm glad you're alright Lieutenant Feral." Felina turned to see Ms. Briggs standing behind her. "As I was saying. The SWAT Kats couldn't defeat the Pastmaster because, as they were saving us, the Pastmaster disappeared." Callie calmly stated.

"And rather than taking the risk of him attacking us while we were low on ammo and carrying injured, we decided to bring you here so we could keep you both safe until it was clear." Razor finished.

As T-bone looked for the first-aid kit he turned on the TV to see if there was any news on the Pastmaster.

"_**This is Ann Gora, Cats Eye News, here at Enforcer Headquarters with breaking news……"**_

T-bone listened as he rummaged through an overstuffed cabinet.

"_**Ah, there's Commander Feral. Commander Feral!..." **_

T-bone rolled his eyes and snorted at the mention of the Commander, then went to look under a sink across the room.

"_**Yes, we believe the SWAT Kats kidnapped Deputy Mayor Briggs and Lieutenant Feral. I always knew those two were not to be trusted!" **_

– WHAM- T-bones' head clipped the underside of the sink when he stood up quickly, "What!?" He hissed, partly because of his now throbbing head but mainly out of anger.

Commander Feral continued his rant on the SWAT Kats, _**"They must have kidnapped the Deputy Mayor and Lieutenant Feral and are now holding them for ransom. They've probably been planning this for years, building our trust just so we wouldn't expect them. But I knew better, they're nothing more than backstabbing vigilantes!" **_

– CRASH-__T-bone kicked the TV off its stand, busting the screen in the process, "THAT-THAT SON OF A BITCH!!" T-bone shouted angrily.

Below him, in the hanger, Callie, Felina, and Razor heard the crash then T-bones' angry shouting.

"-sigh- There goes yet another TV…" Razor said under his breath. "Ah, excuse me; let me go see if T-bone has made any progress finding that first-aid kit." Razor said as he turned toward the ladder on the far wall. Razor ascended the ladder quickly and disappeared through a hole at the top.

Callie and Felina looked at each other in confusion then shrugged when both saw neither of them had an answer.

When Razor reached the top of the ladder he heard T-bones' bitter grumbling coming from the bathroom upstairs. As Razor reached the top of the stairs he heard more grumbling accompanied by the sound of things being moved around. Razor stood in the doorway to the bathroom and watched T-bone rummage through the cabinet behind the mirror above the sink. "It's under the sink…" Razor pointed out, he got in return a grunt and a muttered, thanks. "What has Feral said this time?" Razor asked after T-bone retrieved the kit.

"Feral thinks that WE kidnapped Callie and Felina!" T-bone spat through gritted teeth.

As they sat in the hanger, Callie and Felina talked of things. Like, what had happened, and if the Pastmaster was coming back.

"Oh!" Callie gasped, "How am I going to get all those papers signed, and I need to write the Mayors' speech for the first annual oriental festival in three days!" Callie started to pace, then came to a conclusion, "Ah, I can write the speech here then ask the SWAT Kats to deliver it for me and retrieve the papers I need to sign, Whew." Then the girls heard Razors' voice, and turned to see him climbing down the ladder.

"That is a new low for him, but even so, next time you get pissed try turning the TV off …" Razor said as he looked up and caught the first-aid kit when he reached the bottom.

"Yeah, Yeah…" T-bone mumbled as he hopped down the ladder on one foot, the other one was still throbbing and covered in small cuts from being rammed through the TV screen.

"So, what's up guys?" Felina asks from her perch on top of a work table. She received an angry snort from T-bone, but Razor answered,

"It seems your uncle believes that we kidnapped you and Ms. Briggs."

Both Callie and Felina responded with a stunned, "What?"

T-bone declared from his seat, "Hmph, that's what I said."

Razor picked up a cordless phone and handed it to Felina. "Here Lieutenant, call your uncle and set up a meeting so we can work this out."

Felina took the phone with a nod and dialed a number. Callie, T-bone, and Razor sat around and quietly watched her. "…Uncle? …Yes, yes, I'm fine…No, they did no such thing…No, they're not forcing me to do anything……They rescued us from the Pastmaster and are keeping us safely hidden in case that Troll tries again…Yes, they'll bring us back when the threat is gone…This is my report for now, I'll give it in full when I return…No, I'm not coming back today……I'll come back when it's safe…Ugh…Would you rather me leave the Deputy Mayor here? …No, I can't bring her now, it's too dangerous…Alright then, Bye." Felina hung-up with a sigh and turned to the group.

"So, what happened to a meeting?" T-bone asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To tell you the truth I'd much rather stay here with you guys. An Enforcer escort everywhere I go would draw attention, wouldn't it?" Callie spoke from her seat next to T-bone.

"There's your answer, now where are we sleeping?" Felina questioned, clapping her hands together, as if she were closing a book and emphasizing that the conversation was over.


	3. Night one at SWAT Kats base

**Chapter 3**

"Tell me again why were letting the lieutenant stay here as well?" T-bone asked in his room later that night as he took off his flight suit and put on a tank top and house pants, showing off his muscular build and his striped fur pattern.

"You know as well as I do buddy. Once she has her mind set on somethin' you can't change it. Besides, she can watch Callie if we have to go somewhere." Razor answered, leaning in the doorway to T-bones room, still in his flight suit. "Are you sure it's alright for us to wear civilian clothes?" Razor questioned as he moved aside for T-bone and watched him hang his suit behind the door.

"As long as we wear our mask I don't think it's going to be a problem…" T-bone answered as he leaned back to see around the door looking Razor in the face. T-bone fumbled with the clothes hanger while he spoke, "We already removed anything that could give away our identities. Unless, you have some unique trait about you that could give you away." T-bone finished hanging his suit then jokingly elbowed Razor as he said, "Like a cutely shaped fur spot?"

Razor chuckled at the thought of a heart shaped spot on T-bones' back. "Alright, G'night." Razor said with a wave as he turned and walked to his room across the hall.

"G'night." T-bone said as he closed his door. T-bone sat on the edge of his bed and replayed the events of the day over in his head. After Felina said she was staying, Razor said that the girls could stay in the extra bedroom they had upstairs. Problem was that the spare room was being used for storage and the two beds that were in there were covered in machine parts and boxes. T-bone and Razor had to leave the girls downstairs in the hanger and spend the rest of the day cleaning the room out, painting all the windows on the second floor black so they couldn't see out, and removing or hiding anything that had their real names or picture on it. When they had finished they had to blindfold the girls and lead them upstairs. Then asked the girls to stay on the second floor and not go downstairs. T-bone sighed and flopped back onto his bed, but cringed with a hiss as the jolt of hitting the bed reminded him of his crushed chest. Suddenly a knock came to T-bones' door. "Come in." T-bone replied, not moving from his spot on the bed. He heard the door creek open, someone step in, and the door close again. "What is it now?" T-bone asked gruffly, not even looking.

"I came to return your first-aid kit." A soft voice answered.

T-bone looked over and saw Callie standing in the room, holding the kit in her hands, and dressed in the t-shirt he had lent her earlier to sleep in. "Cal-Miss Briggs!" T-bone gasped, quickly standing up then just as quickly falling back down on to the bed with a yelp. His chest didn't like him standing so fast.

"T-bone, are you ok!?" Callie rushed to his side and gently grabbed his arm.

"-cough- I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about; I've had worse injuries than this." T-bone answered sounding short of breath.

"Nothing, my foot. If you get a serious injury and let it go untreated you could die." Callie warned, her grip slightly tightening on his arm and an obvious tone of worry in her voice. "Let me see if I can help you. After giant monsters and evil villains started showing up in the city I thought it'd be best if I took a first-aid class." Callie said as she reached for the kit beside her.

"Thanks but I'm fine, so there's no Ouch!" T-bone yelped.

Callie had poked him in the lower chest with her index finger. Then she took the same finger and put it in T-bones' face as she said firmly, "You're getting treated. If you can't take a small poke in the side by someone as petite as me, you are hurt badly. As to how bad it is I'm going to find out, whether you cooperate with me or not."

T-bone had always known that Callie had a streak of fire in her but her words took him by surprise. All he could do was sit there nod.

Callie went straight to her work as a silence came to the room. First, she carefully ran her hands over his chest, checking for broken ribs or any abnormalities. As she did so, she couldn't help but think his firm, rippling muscles had a warm softness about them. They were taunt and perfectly formed from years of exercise and battles. She wondered how the rest of his body would feel on to-. _'Whoa there Callie-girl! What are you thinking? This isn't the time or the place to be thinking those things.' _ Callie thought to herself, and then shook her head to clear it of unnecessary thoughts.

As Callie went on with her work, T-bone couldn't stop all the thoughts running through his head. He thought about how soft and gentle her hands felt as they skimmed over his torso and about how badly he wanted to kiss her. He wandered if she would ever feel the same way about him, as he did about her. '_I love her so much, will she feel the same way __if I told her how I feel about her?' _

Callie interrupted his thoughts by announcing, "There all finished. Nothing seems to be broken, but still take it easy for the next few days." She placed all the items back into the kit and picked it up as she stood and said, "I'll take this back to the bathroom now. I hope my skills helped." She then turned to exit the room but tripped over the rug in the middle of the floor. She let out a small squeak as she expected to eat the hardwood floor. Only, she didn't hit the floor, as she tripped a large, muscular arm wrapped around her waist. As she was helped back to her feet, another large arm slipped around her waist and drew her back into an embrace.

"You should be more careful, it'd be a shame if you got hurt after helping me so kindly, thank you." T-bones' lips grazed the edge of her ear once again.

Callie shivered as she stammered, "Y-you're w-welcome."

T-bone, feeling her shake, asked, "You ok?"

Scared he might sense her embarrassment, Callie pulled away and stuttered, "I-I'm fine, just-just a little cold."

It was cool that night so T-bone said, "Why don't you take my bed then. That room gets drafty and I wouldn't be doing my job if you got sick. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

T-bone started to leave the room but Callie stopped him as she said, "No, you're injured and that wouldn't be right. I'll be fine in there."

T-bone looked as if he didn't like that idea then he said, "Why don't we share?" Callie looked at him confused; he then went on to say, "That way we won't have to stand here all night trying to get the other to take the bed."

Callie thought for a moment then said, "Alright, but just for tonight. Tomorrow you'll take the bed."

T-bone thought, as Callie turned and crawled over his black quilt and shimmied underneath onto the black sheet, _'Wow, I never thought I'd see Callie in my bed. But that doesn't mean I get to roll her around in it.'_ He turned off the lights and slipped under the quilt as well.

As Callie laid in there in T-bones bed, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. She didn't know if she was just nervous or excited. She wanted to stay still so she wouldn't disturb T-bone, but she was starting to get a cramp. It had only been a few minutes since T-bone had turned off the lights. So if she rolled over now it may not bother him too much. Carefully Callie rolled over to where her back was facing the wall beside the bed. She looked at T-bones back and the slow rise and fall of his breathing. T-bone made a low sound in his throat, somewhat close to a groan. "Sorry, are you ok? Does your chest still hurt?" Callie whispered just loud enough to be heard.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm ok, it only hurts a little." T-bones' voice rumbled, he could hardly hear her over the pounding of his heart in his ears.

"Um, do you mind if I try something? It might help you feel better." Callie asked, glad for the darkness because she was sure her face was red.

"I guess so, what is it?" T-bone answered, wondering what she was going to do and if it might hurt.

"Can you roll onto your back?" Callie asked inching closer to him, praying her heart wasn't as loud as she thought it was.

T-bone slowly rolled back. As he rolled he lifted his arm so as not to pin Callie underneath, his breath catching in his throat when his chest pain spiked. He slowly exhaled when he finished, he lay on his back, his left arm encircling Callie, his right arm resting across his stomach. Then his heart got the jump start of its life as Callie softly placed her right arm over his chest and gently pulled herself close to his side.

"If I stay like this the extra warmth of my body might help ease the pain." Callie said her voice sounding sleepy. Now for some reason she felt really comfortable and the days stress just melted away. With a yawn and a sigh she drifted off to sleep.

T-bone, however, was even more stressed now than he was before. His heart was racing along with his mind. He tried his hardest not to think of the warm, soft, golden haired woman right beside him or her breath on the side of his neck as her head rested on his shoulder. _'Um-um, Grandma in her underwear, that old lady naked, EW, Litterbin making out with Ringtail.'_ T-bone gagged at those thoughts.

Then Callie murmured sadly in her sleep, "Please don't die, what would I do without you?"

Hearing her say that, all the thoughts in T-bones' head disappeared and his heart returned to its normal rhythm. He took her hand in his and gently brought it to his lips, softly kissing it. Then, he too, slowly drifted off to sleep, holding Callie in his arms.


	4. Begining of Day one with the SWAT Kats

**Chapter 4**

T-bone awoke the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock, buzzing angrily from its perch on top of the headboard of his bed. After smacking it a couple times and it not stopping he grabbed it and flung it into the wall across the room. He rolled over more and suddenly felt someone's breath on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Callie fast asleep, her face mere-inches away from his. T-bone moved back so fast that he fell off the bed with a thud.

"Ouch…" He hissed under his breath as he stood rubbing his back.

He watched her as she slept, her pale figure clearly outlined on the black sheets. _'She's even beautiful when she sleeps.' _He felt himself being drawn closer to her, _'Just one kiss, that's all I want, just one…' _He was a hairs breadth away from her lips when he paused. _'This isn't right. I don't want to steal a kiss from her when she's sleeping. I'll just go take a shower, maybe that'll calm me down.'_ With that he gathered a shirt and pants and left the room.

The showers' hot water cascaded down Chances body in little rivulets, soaking his tawny hair and fur, relaxing his define muscles, bringing a sigh of relief to his lips. He stood there, letting all his worries and tension wash down the drain along with the water. He then shampooed his hair and fur, rinsed off, and got out. After drying himself off, he put his mask back on, got dressed in the gray t-shirt and jeans he had brought with him, then headed for the stairs to see if he could do anything about breakfast. As he walked down the hall to the stairs T-bone noticed Felina stumbling sleepily toward him. Her hair matted, the plaid house pants and white tank top Razor had lent her were starting to fall off.

"Oh, Lieutenant, you're up. Shower's free if ya wanna use it." T-bone said as he let Felina pass. Felina mumbled sleepily and wobbled her way to the bathroom. What T-bone didn't notice is that, as he was leaving the bathroom, Razor had slipped in behind him to use the shower himself.

"I hope T-bone didn't run all the hot water out." Razor muttered to himself as he undressed, revealing his own define muscles and rich brown fur. He glanced at himself in the mirror, meeting his own light brown eyes; he wished he could get up the courage to ask Felina out. "Like she'll say yes." Jake sighed and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind him.

Jake slowly let his eyes drift shut as he shampooed his dark hair. He didn't hear the bathroom door open and close, nor did he hear the sound of someone undressing, opening the curtain, and stepping into the shower in front of him. He didn't notice, that is, until he felt something brush against him and the spray of water was interrupted. Jake's eyes snapped open to find Felina standing in front of him, her back to him, drowsily washing her upper body. Jake found it very hard to do three things at once with only two hands. One was cover his mouth so he wouldn't let out a scream; Two, was cover his face so she couldn't find out his identity; and Three was cover his manhood so she just couldn't see.

Unlucky for him, Felina noticed his sudden movement. She slowly turned, eyes still heavy with sleep, looking somewhat drunk. She stepped toward Jake, not bothering to cover her shame.

"Um-um, Lieutenant?" Jake stammered as he backed up with each step she took trying his hardest to look anywhere but at her body.

Felina reached out as she drew closer to him, but suddenly fell forward, slipping on the soap she carelessly let drop from her hand when she noticed Jake standing there.

Jake couldn't stop himself, as she slipped he reached out to catch her but he himself slipped as well and they both fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch...Woah!" Jake yelped as he tried to sit up, but quickly noticed Felina draped over him.

Felina sluggishly raised her head and looked directly at Jake. "Well, hello handsome. Fancy meeting you here." She drawled as she leaned closer to him.

"Ah, um Lieu-Lieutenant?" Jake stuttered more as leaned his head back to keep away from her, his face turning redder with each passing second.

"Comere..." Felina purred, then grabbed the back of Jakes head and hauled him to her.

"Lieut...?" Jake tried to speak but Felinas mouth quickly covered his.

After Jake got over the initial shock of the sudden kiss, he welcomed it happily. He cupped his hand around the back of her neck to deepen the kiss, his mind in pure bliss. Until Felina moved and her tail brushed against his inner thigh. His mind came back with a jolt and he sprang up like someone lit his tail on fire, throwing Felina off in the process. "I-I'm sorry!" Jake said as he swiftly put his mask on and wrapped a towel around himself, then dashed out of the bathroom.

"Ow...hmm?" Felina rubbed her bottom as she stood up, "How'd I get in here, and why am I so happy about it? " Felina asked herself, looking around. "I remember having this happening a few times at home after a hard day, maybe I was just so tired I wandered in here to clear my head." Felina shrugged and continued with her shower.

Razor stood braced against the back of his door after he slammed it behind him. He felt as if his heart were about to burst for his chest. "What have I done?" He panted, "She might know my identity and all I could do was think about how damn sexy she is!!" Razor cursed at himself.

Callie awoke to the sound of hurried footsteps and the slamming of a door. "Hum?" She yawned as she sat up and stretched. She looked around the room drowsily, trying to let her eyes adjust to the light.

"Glasses, where did I put my glasses?" Callie muttered to herself as she surveyed the room around her, it was dark, mainly due to the covered windows, but just enough light shone though little places that were missed that she could see most of the room.

From her place on the bed she saw that most of the walls were covered in posters; posters of jets, pilots she couldn't remember the names of, and few of Scaredy Kat. She giggled at the Scaredy Kat posters and thought, '_How cute.' _ She then looked at the rest of the room, in the corner beside the small closet stood a tall, six drawer dresser, blueish-gray in color. The walls were of a similar shade and hue as the dresser and the floor was made of dark hardwood with a navy blue, oval rug just in front of the bed. The headboard of the bed was bare other than a few plane magazines and a random milk can. Across from the bed, beside the dresser, was a dinted alarm clock on the floor.

"What's that doing over there?" Callie asked herself as she slid off the bed and crossed the room. As she picked up the clock, she noticed what the time was. "It's after ten?! I should have been at the Mayor's office two hours ago!" Callie exclaimed in shock as she threw the clock onto the dresser and dashed out the door. Suddenly, she ran into someone and fell back with a yelp.

"Heh, you really should watch where you're going Deputy Mayor, you running into me is starting to be a trend." Felina chuckled as she offered a hand to her fellow she-kat who was now sitting on the floor rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, excuse me, I can't see very well without my glasses, ah, thank you." Callie smiled as Felina helped her up to her feet.

"I was just looking for you. You didn't come back last night after you left to take the First-aid kit back, and why are you running out of T-bones room?" Felina asked, perplexed.

Callie froze. Felina didn't know that Callie spent the night in T-bones room, "uh, I had to go to the restroom and when I got back you were already asleep." Callie lied, which she never did being the honest woman she was. "I was looking for T-bone, when I got up I noticed the time, and I need him to take me to the Mayors office." Callie said. It was the truth too, she did just get up and noticed the time.

Razor heard voices outside his door, now that he had finished cursing at himself and dressing in a green long-sleeve shirt and khaki pants. He opened his door and stepped out so he could see what was going on.

" _Oh, look he's Jake..."_

Razor nearly jumped out of his skin, stumbled backwards, and caught himself on his door frame. _'Shit! She found out!!' _Razor panicked.

"What's with him, I just said 'Oh, look he's awake.'" Felina asked turning back to Callie.

Razor mentally cursed,_'I'm going to die of heart failure if this keeps up..'_

"Maybe you surprised him." Callie said, then thought to herself, _'Like you did me..' _She then continued to say, " Razor, I need you and T-bone to take me to the Mayor's office right away."

T-bone lightly hummed as he stood over the stove frying some eggs. Although he was a little disappointed that he didn't get to do anything, he was still very happy to wake up next to Callie.

"You sure are happy this morning." Razor said as he trotted down the stairs, "You get into some Katnip or somethin'?" He asked jokingly as he reached the bottom.

"No, just had a really good nights sleep." T-bone laughed as he turned the burners off and turned to face Razor.

"Well, let's hope you're good and awake, Callie needs you to take her to the Mayors offices asap." Razor said as he grabbed two slices of bread and shoved them into the toaster.

"Why just me, aren't you going?" T-bone asked tilting his head slightly.

"No, I'll be taking Felina to Enforcer headquarters on the cyclotron. That way it's faster and we don't have to be cramped up in the Turbokat." Razor stated as he opened the fridge and grabbed a can of milk.

"You've got a point there buddy. When do we leave?" T-bone asked as he pulled out some plates from an overhead cabinet.


	5. The Mysterious Mrs Nie

Chapter 5

"I'm here Mayor!" Callie exclaimed as she busted through the large double doors and into the Mayors tenth floor office.

"Callie, where have you been?" The old, stout, mayor drawled out in his nervous accent as he looked up from his disheveled desk, utterly confused.

"Sorry Mayor, Ms. Briggs was with me. Razor and I had to take her into hiding because of the Pastmaster." T-bone said as he lumbered into the room after Callie; she had jumped out of the jet and dashed off before T-bone even cut the engines.

"I don't care what has happened. Now that you're here, I'm late for my tee off at MegaKat Springs. I'll leave it to you Callie!" Mayor Manx shouted as he ran out of the office with his golf clubs.

"Do you deal with that every day?" T-bone asked as he raised an eyebrow and pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the portly Kat dashing down the hall to the elevators.

"You have no idea." Callie sighed as she sat herself down at the war zone of a desk and started to pick through the piles of papers, "Are you going the be alright here? You know this might take awhile, right?" Callie asked, looking over the top of her glasses at the masked tom currently looking out the window.

"Yes Ms. Briggs, I'll be fine. You just worry about what you have to do, so we can get you back the safety of the base quickly." T-bone stated as he turned and propped himself against the wall facing the door and crossed his arms, not looking at Callie, never taking his eyes off the window or the door.

Callie stared at him a moment then turned to her work. She quickly divided the piles neatly into stacks and began to sign the documents. As she was signing papers the phone rang, she picked it up and still writing, answered, "Hello? Mayor's office, Deputy Mayor Briggs speaking...Ah, Dr. Sinian, how are you?...That's good...Yes, I have the papers right here. We'll have a crew begin work on rebuilding that part of the museum as soon as possible...Yes, I'm glad they rescued me too." Callie glanced up at T-bone, he was still facing the door but she could tell he was listening the the conversation. She continued her chat with Dr. Sinian, "Yes, it is a shame the ruins were destroyed, but I hope enough of them survived so that you can continue your research...Oh, you saw the News?...No, I'm under their protection. Ah, I'll have to speak to you later Abby, I have another call...Yes, I'll be sure to tell them. Goodbye."

"So, what did she ask you to tell us?" T-bone asked from his post, still not moving or looking at her.

"She said 'Thank you'." Callie answered as she switched to the other line and began to speak with the kat on the other end.

T-bone smiled as he glanced out the window and thought, '_I wonder how Razor is doing at Enforcer HQ?' _

T-bone didn't have to wonder too much, because what ever he was thinking, Razor probably felt three times as bad. As soon as they arrived at the Enforcer building, Commander Feral was waiting outside. Feral ordered them inside the building and Razor was told to wait outside of Feral's office, but Razor could still hear everything Commander Feral was bellowing. After what seemed like hours the argument ended with Felina nearly shouting, " You need one of your people to watch the Deputy Mayor? Well, here I am! The Deputy Mayor already said she didn't want an Enforcer escort, that it'd draw attention, so why are you pushing this Uncle?...Well then, if you'll excuse me, Razor is waiting and T-bone can't guard Ms. Briggs by himself all day."

Felina came storming out of the office; as the door closed behind her Razor caught a quick glimpse of the Commanders face, Feral looked more like a gaping fish than a Kat. Razor tried his hardest to hide his amusement as he ran after Felina, but he couldn't help letting out a few chuckles.

"Are you sure we should be leaving like this? Your uncle might get mad at us." Razor said as he handed a helmet to Felina out beside the Cyclotron.

"He knows I can do this, he just doesn't want to admit it." Felina snorted as she climbed onto the Cyclotron behind Razor.

"Suit yourself," Razor shrugged, "Where to now?" He asked, starting up the bike.

"My house, I need to get a few things if I'm going to be staying with you guys for awhile." Felina said bluntly.

Razor swallowed hard then answered, "S-sure thing, just tell me how to get there."

Back at City Hall, Callie was still taking phone calls and signing papers when a security guard from the front desk called in over the intercom sitting on the Mayors desk.

"Deputy Mayor Briggs the uh...trick pilot from Taina is here. Shall I send her up?" the guards voice squeaked, apparently he was new.

"Yes. Go ahead and show her up here please." Callie answered as she stood up and prepared to meet her guest.

"Yes, ma'am." the guard squeaked again.

A few moments later the double doors of the office creaked open and in stepped an small gray she-kat with short black hair. Wearing a strange, burnt orange and old gold colored oriental dress; it looked like a cross between a body suit, a kimono, and a Chinese dress. She looked more like a preteen compared to Callie in size, the gray she-kat was a full head shorter than her. Even her physical appearance was that of someone beginning to exit kittenhood...from the waist up, but from the waist down, she had the hips and thighs of a marathon cyclist.

"Mrs. Nie, I'm Deputy Mayor Briggs. What is it that I can do for you." Callie greeted Mrs. Nie with her best smile and offered her paw to the woman in front of her.

" Greetings Ms. Briggs, and please call me Tiffa(1)." Tiffa smiled back and shook Callies paw. "The reason I'm here is the matter pertaining to my lodgings. It seems my hotel is under construction and my room had been destroyed by, what the manager says, a giant mummy. Also, all the air fields in this area refuse to let me keep my plane in their hangers." As she spoke Tiffa casually walked around the office, looking at all the golf trophies and knick-knacks.

T-bone remained at his post and quietly watched as Tiffa made her way around the room. 'How can such a tiny woman be a trick pilot?' T-bone wondered, 'Why does Callie keep calling her Mrs., she looks way too young to be married. What kind of plane makes every air field in this city nervous?'

Tiffa soon noticed T-bone standing against the wall, "Ah, who do we have here?" She asked as she looked up at him, flashing the ivory fangs behind her deep red lipstick and letting him catch a glimpse of the black tabby markings behind some stray locks on her forehead.

"Oh, that's T-bone. He's one of our local heroes, the SWAT Kats." Callie stated proudly as she walked up beside him. "He's my personal bodyguard you might say." Callie chuckled.

"Oh? Well aren't you the lucky one." Tiffa smiled and elbowed Callie in the arm. "I do have to say you are the second biggest tom I've seen in this city, it's good to meet you T-bone." Tiffa grinned as she stuck her paw out towards T-bone.

T-bone took her tiny paw a shook it as he asked with a laugh, "Well, thank you. Who is the first biggest then?"

" This rather grumpy officer I spoke with earlier this morning about keeping my plane on his carrier. I think his name was Herald? No it was Jerald, maybe it was Daryl..." She paused a moment in thought, "No matter, anyway, he looked like he hadn't been to the litter box in a long time. Then again, I think that problem was cured when the poor man was caught in one of my husbands usual bear hug greetings." Tiffa laughed loudly.

"By the way, where is your husband Tiffa?" Callie asked as she walked back to the desk to shift though some more papers.

"Li? He's at the ship yard with my plane. Guarding it from punks and the like." Tiffa said as she sat down in one of the large, leather chairs in the middle of the office. Crossing her legs at the ankles and leaning back with her arms haphazardly draped over the arms of the chair, she tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Excuse me for asking this but, aren't you a little young to be married?" T-bone asked, still standing at his post.

Tiffa laughed again as she raised her head and turned to him, "I'm older than you think, dear. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to pilot the Tazzie(2) for thirteen years."

"The Tazzie?" T-bone tilted his head slightly.

"My, aren't we full of questions." Tiffa smiled and leaned on the arm of the chair towards T-bone as she said, "Tazzie is a P-51D Phantom, my plane."

T-bones jaw dropped, "A P-51D Phantom?! You must have a death wish lady! Why in the world would you pilot such a thing?!"

"T-bone calm down!" Callie, surprised by T-bone sudden outburst, rushed to his side and grabbed him by the arm, "What in the world is wrong with a P-51D?"

"They are cursed air craft, everyone who's ever flown a P-51D Phantom has died." Tiffa explained in a calm voice, "Many have tried to over come that curse but all have met the same fate. After flying one for five or so years the plane will malfunction, the pilot will be unable to eject and both are destroyed in a twisted heap of metal and flames. Now there is only one in existence, Tazzie, but I've made modifications to her so we have nothing to worry about." Tiffa smiled at them, then looked at her watch. "Oh dear, I've got to go. Li must be getting antsy by now, he can't sit still that man." she rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked over to Callie and T-bone. "Here's my card, it has my cell on it. You call me when a space is found for my plane, ok?" She handed Callie a white card with red writing. "It was nice meeting you two. I hope you enjoy the show the day of the festival." She shook Callies hand, then T-bones and walked out the double doors with a wave. "Bye dearies."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(1) Tiffa; Full name Tiffa Nie: A play on words and, like some characters in the SWAT Kats verse, a cat breed name. The Tiffanie en./wiki/Tiffanie and

/Tiffanie lily02.jpg . I had her planned out in my head for days but it took some few hours looking at cat breeds to get her name sake and look hammered out.

(2) Tazzie or Tasmanian Tiger: I didn't want something as plain or expectable as other Cat names or breed. Plus it being the only one of it's kind left I thought this would be fitting.

Fifth Chapter's done, yay! -victory dances- I was kind of stuck for a bit there with a huge case of writers block, until I came up with my OCs Mrs. Tiffa Nie and her husband Li you'll find out more about them in up coming Chapters. No worries though, The Stars of this fic are still the SWAT Kats and the girls, the Nies are merely there the help the story along. I did get happy with the details as KantoTheSlayer suggested and I hope I didn't get Too happy as to bore you all. Thank you again for reading and I hope you continue to show you support.

As always, your humble Vixen,

Aoi-chan


	6. Note to the Readers

Dear Readers, Sorry it's been a long while.

Thank you for reading so far and thank you for the follows and the subs ^w^

I'm writing this to let you all know that I plan on continuing this story and to apologize for taking so very long and letting you guys know my plans.

A lot of things have happened in the few years that have made this story take a backseat in my life. I've become a mother of a sweet little boy (He'll be 4 this year) and I've had to help take care of my grandmother by house sitting for her, staying with her after her heart surgeries, and now helping take care of her here after she's become disabled. Things are easing up here and I can hopefully get back into writing, and maybe one day finishing, this story.

I do have other projects I must finish first but I'm expecting them not to take too awful long. I will not give a time line as I wish to not disappoint if something comes up and I can not meet a deadline, but I will say that I WILL be continuing this story and I'm looking forward to finishing it.~3

Thanks for reading

~Krys


End file.
